


You're Going to Give Me Your Soul

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, F/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Yoosung sure is ragey at games sometimes, maybe there's more of a reason for it than you thought~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For your Halloween smutty desires, a particularly monstrous night. Nobody asked for Demon!Yoosung but you’re getting it anyway, also I know it’s December 1st but I said I would finish it and I will finish this series. Contains: fingering, overstimulation, some biting, lots of mentions of “burning” heat, and a somewhat adorable demon.

You quickly sat up in bed when you heard a crashing noise from another room, rubbing your eyes as you glanced at the clock.

“1:30?” You grumbled, tossing your legs over the side of your bed and sliding downward, your bare feet making contact with the cold wood floor.

It was a pretty common occurrence to be woken up be the sound of something breaking, ever since you had moved in with Yoosung his raging at video games being intense had become _very_ apparent.

It didn’t help at all that he wasn’t a full-blooded human.

Yoosung was born human, he led a fairly normal life until an incident that he never full explained to you occurred. All he told you is that he had made a deal with a demon, the demon telling Yoosung that he would gain immense skills in anything he desired if he would sacrifice some of his humanity. Yoosung once jokingly told you it was to get better at video games, but you weren’t completely sure it was a joke.

Believing his story took a leap of faith. You had scoffed when he first brought up the subject of demons and curses to you, but when he showed you the physical strength he usually held back, and the way his beautiful lavender eyes turned a deep, almost black color… You didn’t _dare_ doubt his story.

You weren’t afraid of him, per se, but knowing you were living with something that wasn’t human, especially when he got _angry_ , gave a bit of wear and tear to your own emotions.

“Yoosung?” You rapped on his door, realizing you had been standing there for a while as you thought about him.

“Are you alright?” You prompted him for a response again, then slowly opened the door when you heard a grunt.

“Sorry, babe.” Yoosung turned around when you opened the door, one of his hands wrapped into a fist, the other holding onto a picture frame. “How long were you waiting there?”

“Not long,” A stray glance at the picture frame, then to his lavender eyes had you curious as to what happened.

“I, um, needed to calm down.” Yoosung gestured to his computer, the mouse lay shattered under the desk. _again_. He set the picture frame down, turned away from you. “Will you help me?”

Your face flushed as he approached you, his arms wrapped around you and bowed you against him. “I’m a bit tired…” You admitted, although you enjoyed the warmth of his body against you. Yoosung radiated warmth, sometimes to a level where it felt you he could burn you if he traced his fingers across your body.

He smiled. “I’ll make you a lot tired,” Yoosung promised, which made you flush deeper. “Is that ok?” He leaned closer, his lips pressing gently against yours.

“Y-yes.” You gasped against his mouth, which prompted him to slip his tongue between your open lips.

“ _You’re going to give me your soul_.” Yoosung teased lightly. You knew he didn’t mean it as he used those words fairly often before initiating sex, but when he lifted you into his arms and pressed your back against the wall you knew you were in for one _hell_ of a night.

Yoosung pressed his teeth into your shoulder as his hands ventured down to your thighs, pulling your legs around his waist.

“Mnnn, Yoosung~” You panted, which made his eyes flash to yours.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, babe?” Yoosung growled, his lips capturing yours for a second time as he grasped at your hips.

He ground against you, you felt the warmth of his body skyrocket as became more and more aroused. His heat was dizzying, he wasn’t even _inside_ you yet, but you felt you could faint just by his touch.

Yoosung made deep noises in the back of his throat as he lifted your shirt over your head, it was part way between a guttural growl and a moan.

His fingers skirted down your body, the electrifying feeling making your head snap back and knock against the wall. “You alright?” Yoosung asked, pausing momentarily as he stared at you with his darkened eyes.

You nodded, gasping lightly as you tried to respond.

“Shh,” Yoosung wrapped his arms around your back and carried you towards the small bed that was pressed up against the wall in his game room. He rarely actually slept on it, the only purpose it really served was for _this_.

He pressed you into the mattress, his teeth caressing your neck as he unclasped your bra.

A faint blush colored Yoosung’s cheeks as he removed his own shirt. He may have had cursed blood, and had seen you naked many times, but he could never get over how _gorgeous_ you looked laid out and waiting for _him_.

Yoosung’s hot tongue traced between your breasts then rolled over one of your nipples, which made your body arch against his and a light gasp escape your parted lips.

“You taste so good.” Yoosung breathed, the tantalizing feeling of his lips moving lower setting your core on _fire_.

His breathing hitched as he pressed his hand over your clothed heat, cupping it and rubbing lightly as Yoosung moved his mouth to cover yours.

“Do you want me, babe?” He asked, pressing his fingers more firmly against you. He didn’t need to ask, he could feel how wet you were, but he wanted you to say it.

“Yes, yes, p-please, Yoosung!” You whined against his lips, your hands reaching out to clutch madly at his shoulders as he slipped his hand into your panties.

Yoosung’s fingertips felt like flames licking across your clit, it was a maddening feeling that made you feel like a wild animal. Your nails dug into his shoulders, which made him grunt appreciatively and tangle his other fist in your hair.

“You’re so wet.” Yoosung’s words felt somewhat unsure as his fingers delved inside of you, massaging your inner walls as his teeth grazed your earlobe.

Your hips bucked against Yoosung’s palm, which made his uncertainty start to slip away. He never felt like he was good enough for you, but the way you moaned and gasped as you clawed at his back when he hadn’t even gotten _started_ seemed to be enough to change his mind.

Growls formed in the back of Yoosung’s throat as his fingers moved faster inside of you, which made you _scream_. His fingers were so _hot_ , the _controlled burn_ made you cum over his fingers almost immediately after he started pumping them into you.

“Cum more for me, babe.” Yoosung’s mouth closed over the side of your throat, sucking a dark hickey into your skin.

You gasped and rolled your hips against his fingers as Yoosung tugged your head back to get better access to nipping and sucking on your throat.

In the end, he didn’t stop fingering you until you were begging for relief from cumming, knowing that what was coming next would be so much _hotter_. Yoosung smiled teasingly at you as you panted, slipping the hand that had been fingering you to his lips so he could watch your expression change as he tasted your juices. “Mmmm~” He sighed, then pulled his fist from your hair and pulled off your now cum soaked shorts and panties.

Yoosung removed his pants next, kicking them off in a furious attempt to remove them faster, then he panted as he pressed his still covered length against your dripping, sensitive heat.

“I’m ready for you,” Yoosung growled, his voice slightly raspy and tightened from his own need for you.

You groaned in response, your hips gyrating up against his as he pulled off his boxers. Yoosung’s rigid member dripped precum as he angled himself to enter you, and when he did your head tipped backwards as breathy screams poured from your open mouth.

Yoosung’s movements began slowly, he watched through hooded eyes as you writhed, his hands drifting down to your hips as he prepared to _pummel_ into you.

“You can take more, can’t you babe?” Yoosung hissed as you tightened around him.

He gripped your hips and sped his thrusts, his burning length seemed to leave imprints of him inside of you. Yoosung’s hands tightened on you as you moaned for him, telling him to go faster, he was sure there would be bruises left behind, but he was rather proud that he could mark you in such a way.

Yoosung grunted as you continued to squeeze him, the _divine_ feeling of his length caressing your walls making your need for release soar. You tried to hold out, but it was an impossible feat. You came on him, _hard_ , which drove Yoosung into a practical _frenzy_.

Dark noises escaped his throat as he continued to pound into you, causing you to cum over him _multiple_ times as the burning heat of him rose to lick metaphorical flames across your body.

Teeth bit into your shoulder as Yoosung came, the sensation of him cumming causing you to cry out in slight pain. It was almost as if scalding liquid was inside of you, but the feeling was only for a moment before it cooled down.

“You’re too good for me, so good.” Yoosung panted as he slipped out of you, rolling to the side and crushing you against his bare chest in a tight hug.

“But I love you so much, Yoosung.” You murmured as your lips found his, which made a light smile appear across his face.

“I love you too.” Yoosung’s pure, happy expression was too much for you to take, you blushed lightly and looked past him, your eyes settling on the picture frame he had held earlier. It was a photo of you from when you and he had met for the first time at the RFA party.

Yoosung seemed to notice your wandering eyes. “You calm me down so well,” He purred, his hands moving down your back to rest once more on your hips.

“And I want you to calm me more.”


End file.
